


Who's Topping Who?

by batty_gal, tetra26 (batty_gal)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/batty_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty_gal/pseuds/tetra26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri assumed that, on his wedding night, he would be topping Wolfram. Wolfram, however, has other ideas. Who will top? Wolfram or Yuuri? Neither? Or both? WolfYuu? YuuRam? Place your bets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Topping Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Topping Who?

"Woah, woah, woah!" screamed out Yuuri to his new husband, Wolfram. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting you ready, what do you think?" Wolfram said, rolling his eyes. He continued to lightly massage some oil over the entrance to Yuuri's most private area with his fingers.

"Getting me ready for what?" Yuuri said, nervously.

"I'm getting you ready to put it in! I can't just ram it in there without preparing you, it'll hurt much worse."

"Wait a minute! I thought _I_ was the one that was going to do the 'putting it in'," Yuuri interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll let you do me, too," Wolfram said, as he took Yuuri into his mouth.

Things were not going the way he imagined the first time with Wolfram would be. Yuuri had imagined that once they retired to their room after the wedding reception, they'd slowly remove each other's clothing. Then, they would lay together, touching and kissing like they usually do, but not holding back anymore. Yuuri had imagined that they'd engage in a little foreplay before he claimed his husband fully.

What Yuuri didn't imagine, however, was that Wolfram would be doing the topping, not him. Logically, in Yuuri's mind, this wasn't right.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri started as he inched away from what his husband's fingers and mouth were doing to him. He tried to ignore what felt like shock waves running up his spine and groin due to the assault.

"What now?" Wolfram asked as he looked at Yuuri in exasperation. The sheer lust in his eyes almost made Yuuri want to let him continue what he was doing, but Yuuri's mind still wanted to be logical.

"Wolfram... I'm not going to bottom, _you_ are," Yuuri said.

His husband raised his left eyebrow. "I told you I'd let you do me, too..." he started, his hand inching back towards Yuuri's body.

"No! I mean, I'll _never_ bottom," Yuuri said. "I'm the man in this relationship."

"Yuuri... we're both men," Wolfram said as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "I fail to see what the problem is here."

"No, no, no... what I mean is, because we're both men, one of us has to be like a woman here."

"But there's no woman here, we're both men. You aren't making any sense."

"What I'm trying to say is that the one who bottoms is considered to be like the woman of the relationship, and the one that tops is considered to be the man."

"You still aren't making any sense, Yuuri..." Wolfram started. He took advantage of Yuuri's distracted state and placed his tongue where his fingers had been earlier.

"Wolf... Wolfram!" Yuuri half-hollered, half-whimpered out. The sensation of Wolfram's tongue lapping and swirling around his entrance made him momentarily lose track of what he was trying to explain.

Wolfram let his eyes trail up to Yuuri's face. The other man had his eyes closed. He was flushed and trying his hardest to bite back his moans. That pleased Wolfram more than anything, and he used the opportunity to replace his tongue with his forefinger and pushed into Yuuri's body.

"No," Yuuri cried out. He once again backed away from Wolfram's invasive hand

"What now?" Wolfram asked. He was starting to get annoyed with the interruptions.

"I told you, I'm not the woman here!" Yuuri cried out.

"There's no woman here..." Wolfram started, again.

"Will you listen?" Yuuri interrupted. "Even though we are both men, one of us has to be like a woman, and that person is not going to be me!"

"Why does one of us have to be a woman?"

"Because the one on the bottom is like the woman and the one on top is the man!"

Wolfram moved from his position between Yuuri's legs and flopped down beside him, facing him. He stared intently into his husband's eyes.

"Yuuri... We. Are. Both. Men," he said, pointedly.

"I know that! But one of us has to be the woman during sex, and it's not going to be me!"

Wolfram looked at his husband like he'd grown another head. He was about to remind him again that they were both men until realization of what Yuuri was trying to say dawned on him.

"Just wait a damn minute! Are you saying that I am going to be like a woman to you? That's absurd!" he yelled at Yuuri.

"Why is it? You're the most feminine one, you're the beautiful one, and you're the smaller one. Therefore, you're the woman here, and you should bottom," Yuuri stated.

Wolfram was offended. Yuuri had stopped their lovemaking due to more of his "Earth issues". It had taken three years for Yuuri to start having any sort of romantic feelings for Wolfram due to those same issues, and two more for him to admit his feelings out loud.

After he had finally told Wolfram that he had feelings for him, their relationship had still progressed at a snail's pace. The furthest they had gone before tonight was bringing each other off with their hands. Yuuri had been so embarrassed after the first time they did it that he couldn't look Wolfram in the eye for almost a week. It probably would have been longer than that had Wolfram not gotten fed up one day, snatched Yuuri up by the collar, and dragged him to a secluded area outdoors of the castle. There, he stripped them both and got the other man so aroused with his kisses and touches that they did it again in broad daylight.

There had been no problems after that with touching each other. Yuuri's embarrassment had quickly become overruled by the pleasurable feelings that Wolfram gave him, and often he would be the one to initiate a makeout session. Wolfram had been pleasantly surprised the first time Yuuri had pulled him into a embrace in the baths, kissing him and touching him freely. Still, when Wolfram imagined their first time, he thought that it would be him making love to Yuuri. He knew that Yuuri would be apprehensive in the beginning, but he didn't think it would be for such dumb reasons.

"What the hell does my stature or beauty have to do with anything? We love each other, don't we? Why can't I make love to you like I've always wanted to, now that I have you?" Wolfram asked in a husky voice.

Yuuri was so close to giving in. His husband's whole demeanor had changed, and he was slowly stroking himself while looking Yuuri over with unabashed lust. His eyes rested on Yuuri's manhood and he licked his lips. He noted that Wolfram smiled when it reacted by twitching.

Still, Yuuri couldn't throw his logic out of the window.

"It's just... how it is. The taller, more aggressive, and more manly boy takes the lead while the smaller, more feminine, and more passive boy submits-" he was interrupted by Wolfram's barking laugh.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, but that's ridiculous! And, even if it wasn't, the only one of those categories you have me beat in is height. Therefore, according to the numbers, I should win this one anyhow," he said, smugly. He placed his hand back on his husband, and started to run his fingers back down to his forbidden spot.

Yuuri inched away from him once again in protest. "What do you mean the only category I have you beat in is height! Granted, you are more aggressive than me, but you're more feminine so that's two in my favor!"

"Yuuri, how am I more feminine than you?" Wolfram asked with a smirk.

Yuuri looked at him incredulously. "You wear frilly things!"

"So? I'm still more manly than you," he said.

"How are you more manly than me?"

"Let's see, going by your Earthly definitions of what a man is, I'm more of a man than you because I'm a better swordsman than you, I'm physically stronger than you, I've saved your life many more times than you have mine," Wolfram rattled off a few more reasons as he positioned himself on top of his husband.

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram. He had made good points even though Yuuri didn't want to admit it. Still, he had no intentions of being the bottom.

"Wolfram, I am _not_ like a woman!"

"Neither am I."

"I'm a man."

"So am I."

"I'm not going to bottom."

"Neither am I."

"I'm going to top."

"So am I."

"Wolfram we both can't top, only one of us can top and – oooooh what are you doing?!"

"Topping."

* * *

Several painful (for Yuuri, initially) and pleasurable (for Wolfram, and then Yuuri) minutes later, Wolfram withdrew from his husband and rolled off of him with a sigh. They were both still slightly winded, and both had the beginnings of a sore throat due to shouting out in the throes of passion.

Once Wolfram caught his breath, he looked over to Yuuri, who was staring up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his face. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked, hoarsely.

"No, it wasn't," Yuuri said slowly, his expression still masked. Wolfram became worried at the tone of his voice.

"Yuuri, what's wrong? Did I not go slow enough? I tried to control myself as much as I could, but I lost it when you wrapped your legs around my waist..." he trailed off.

Yuuri blushed brightly at the thought of how quickly he had become willing to submit to his husband after the initial thrust. "Wolfram, I'm okay. It hurt a little in the beginning, but after that, words can't describe how good it felt."

"So, what's wrong then?"

"Nothing. I just feel stupid is all," Yuuri said with a sigh.

"Why do you feel stupid? You still aren't trying to buy into that 'the bottom is like a woman' crap, are you?" Wolfram asked.

"No, I just feel stupid for buying into it in the first place," he said, truthfully.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Really, Yuuri, where did you get those ideas in the first place? The man who bottoms is like a woman? Seriously, that's insulting to not only those that enjoy being on the bottom, but to women as well," he said.

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. "Yes, I guess it is."

They both fell silent for a few minutes.

"Say, Wolfram?"

"Hrmm," his husband grunted out. He was doing something with his hand, but Yuuri couldn't tell what it was.

"How did you come to the conclusion that _you_ would top?" Yuuri asked.

"That's easy, I figured you'd be too much of a wimp to take control," Wolfram teased. Yuuri was about to protest until Wolfram leaned over and kissed him. "Does it really matter who tops anyway?" Wolfram asked when they broke apart, minutes later.

Yuuri thought about it in the few moments that it took Wolfram to roll Yuuri on top of him and position his manhood at his entrance. Yuuri stared down at the beautiful man that he was married to.

"I guess it doesn't," he said as he slid slowly into Wolfram, finally claiming his prized possession.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is! I got this idea after reading countless fics of Wolfram bottoming but never getting a chance to top, and getting fed up with the seme/uke reasoning behind it. This is the edited version (Edited Aug 30 2010). Removed epithets, corrected grammatical errors, etc.


End file.
